The Rain
by x0x.RunnSmackkintoYouu.x0x
Summary: /She stares through the window blankly and what I think is tears come from behind her eyes. She doesn't tells me why the rain bothers her. She denies it does so. It's personal and I respect that. I think...\\ Loliver oneshot. Quite fluffy. Rated T.


**A/N: So I just realized . . . I'VE NEVER POSTED A LOLIVER! I cant believe it! This file has been sitting aroung for months. I've been busy writting a trailer for my new story **_ANIMAL_**. **

**Question: is it **Lilly** or **Lily**?**

**Enjoy this 'till then. Love ya!**

The Rain – Loliver (One shot)

**OLIVER'S P.O.V**

For some reason unknown, Lillian Elyse Truscott has a bad vibe from the rain. Everybody does, it's just that hers is different. She stares through the window blankly and what I think is tears come from behind her eyes. She doesn't tells me why the rain bothers her. She denies it does so. It's personal and I respect that.

... I think...

Lilly sits there, on my couch, in her grey baggy sweater and sweat pants, watching The Hills. She's fascinated by Spencer Pratt. She tells me she and Miley have a crush on him. She adds that he's the hottest thing aside from Miley\Hannah Montana's boyfriend, Nick Jonas. Both Nicholas and Spencer make me sick. Why can't Lilly focus on us? I love her ... like... a lot. We've been going strong for a while now. But she doesn't think of me as a _lover_. I'm just the girl's _Boy toy._ Yet I am more than that: I am a love-sick-boy-toy.

Lilly takes her eyes off a car commercial to face. It would be the first time she looks at me from the time The Hills began. "Hey, Oliver?" she starts.

"Yea?" I give her the go-ahead. I like it when she speaks to me. Looking at her watch television is like seeing her in a coma.

She looks at me curiously. "Have...I don't know. Have you ever thought about ... I don't know ... falling in love?" she asked.

This question shocks me for a bit. Why was she asking? Was she falling? Wait. "Huh? Uh...sure, I guess?"

She grows satisfied with my answer. "Well, if you were to love anybody, who would it be?" She asks another question.

Now this question makes me very uncomfortable. What was I supposed to do? Say it would _definitely_ be her? I don't think so. "Uhh...Umm..."

"Oh...sorry. That was a stupid, random question." Lilly sighs. "Just a sec." She runs into my basement and comes back with a album. Our photo album marked 1994-2010. She sits beside me again. "I just miss spending alone time with you, Oliver."

I frown. "Lilly, we _**are**_ alone. We've been alone for the past 45 minutes."

"Oh...yeah, oops." She giggles, turning the TV off.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

Lilly flicks her wrist, indicating _Whatever_. "Don't worry. MTV can wait." She opens the album to a random page and laughs at the photos. "Hey! Do you remember when we used to pretend we were super heroes in my backyard?"

The photo is of Lilly and I running around the tire-swing in her backyard. She is standing of the tire with her hands in the air. The next shot is Lilly dad taking her down. He was a worrywart. I miss Lilly's dad. He just sort of left.

I giggle. _She was so cute in '95… _I think to myself. "Oh yea! Then that one time when it started to rai—"

I pause as thunder rolls into our ears. I know it about to rain. Lilly hates it.

Lilly hears the thunder and jolts. She looks around the room and stares out the window, worried. She's scared now.

I inch closer to her. "You okay, Lills?" I ask, concerned. Why is she sad?

She faces my quickly. "Uhh, y-yea. Of c-course. N-Never better." She lies to me.

I frown again. More denial. "You know you can always talk to me, right? I'm your _**boyfriend**_. I'm **_here_**." I assure. I want her to talk to me so bad. It's been years since this rain thing started. Since 2002 (she was 10 at the time, FYI).

"Who says I wanna talk?" she mutters, getting up. She's goes to the kitchen and stops. She's keeping something. Something......_else_.

I go to her and stare into her gorgeous eyes. "Come on, Lilly. I can see it in your eyes. Something's bothering you, I know it." I said.

Lilly turns away. "It's nothing."

"I know it because of —"

"Be quiet, Oliver." She warns in a muffle. Her eyes fills up with tears as she turns her attention to the window. Each raindrop that hits the window pane is like a curse word to her. She winces at the sound.

I continue. "It's because of the rain, isn't it? You have something against rain, don't you?" I question.

She gets angry. "Just shut up, okay!? Let it go! It's **NOTHING**!" Lilly runs out the door coatless and into the rainy weather. The rain hits her beautiful face. She sighs deeply and I hear her sobs.

I follow her intentionally. "You wanna tell me what's wrong!?!" I yell to her.

Lightening strikes and Lilly spins to see me. "You will _never_ understand _anything_ that's wrong with me, Oliver. _Ever_!" She screams, letting tears out.

I roll my eyes. "Maybe I could try if you just told me!" I yelled back.

"You don't need to know! Alright?! You don't need to know how many times I've heard people say that after a storm, there's a rainbow. Well, I've through so many storms and no rainbows have ever showed up! It's just storm, after storm, after storm!! I hate it!!" Lilly shouts at me.

I frown deeper. "What are you talking about?" I ask, confused. _Why is she so mad at me? What did I do?_

Lilly walks straight up to me. I get intimidated. "You know how I took the week after March Break off from school?" she questions, still burning with anger.

"Uhh, yea," I say. Finally we're getting closer. Yes!

She keeps going. "I was being put up for adoption! My parents didn't want me anymore! They could handle it!! And when I found out, I was riding my bike and .... it started to rain." She tells me.

"Oh," Is all I say. That's all I could say.

"No, that's not just it. About a month later, I heard my _real_ Dad died in an accident. It was due to the roads being slippery from the rain…" Lilly pauses and lets out a breath and a whole lot of tears. Her eyes are bloodshot already. "And then my foster mom married this guy name Derrick. I hate him. There was a storm outside so I couldn't go to your house to get away from him. So I just sat on my bed reading a magazine. Derrick came into my room and.....and..." she takes another moment to whimper. This moment is longer than it should've been.

I reach over to Lilly's shoulder and rest my hand on it. "You can tell me anything, Lilly. Don't be scared." I tell her.

She rips my hand off her shoulder. The rain picks up and she starts to cry harder. "He.....He r-raped m-m-me, Oliver." She sobs.

I gasp. _What!? Oh my God!_ My head screams. "Oh my God, Lilly! I didn't know! I'm sorry." I state. Then I pull her into a warm hug.

She keeps crying. "I d-didn't w-want you to. I-It was s-supposed to be a s-s-secret." Lilly cries right into my sweater.

I hold her close to me. She just keeps crying harder. I walk her to the porch steps and sit her down beside me.

"I h-hate the r-rain," she stutters. Then Lilly looks up at me. "but I love you, Oliver."

My eyes grow wide. _She loves me? Really? Like that?_

She leans to kiss me. Finally our lips brush against each other. It feels amazing! I cup her wet cheeks with my hand and pull her closer. My kiss comforts her and she forgets the rain. I kiss her until the storm slows down. Suddenly it stops and so do we. We're soaking wet.

I smirk. "Hey, Lilly, look! There's a rainbow." I say.

Lilly looks into the sky and immediately frowns at me. "No there's not. Don't ruin our relationship by lieing to me. Please? Trust me, I've been through en—"

"No, Lilly, there's always a rainbow. Right here." I tell her, placing my hand on her heart. "I can feel it."

She frowns deeper. "I can't."

"You just have to believe. Here," I give her a small but meaningful kiss.

A half smile tugs on Lilly's face.

I smile back. "There we go. Do you believe me now?" I ask.

"Of course. You always make things better." She giggles.

I hesitate for a second. "So, dare I ask.....Now are you afraid of —"

"The rain?" she finishes.

I nod.

She shakes her head. "No. I'm not afraid anymore." She smiles wider. "Thanks." Then she kisses my cheek.

I blush. {Hey, I'm allowed to blush}. "No problem." I reply, "C'mon, let's inside before we get sick."

We go indoors and Lilly turns to me. "So…"

"So what?" I ask, curiously.

"If you were to love anybody, who would it be?" she gets back to that.

I tap my finger on my chin. "Hmm. It would have to be the girl who _was_ afraid of the rain. She has been through _so_ much and still manages to stay _so_ strong."

Lilly laughs. "And would that be?" she asks, jokingly.

"Lillian Elyse Truscott." I say simply.

"Good." She says back, kissing me passionately.

The End

x0x.x0x

**In random news: I HEARD TAYLOR SWIFT & JOHN MAYER WERE HANGIN' OUT!! WHAT A COIN-WINKY-DINK! I PUT THEIR NAMES TOGETHER IN MY PEN-NAME**!! **I DIDN'T KNOW, I SWEAR!!**

**IN THE GREAT WORDS OF NICHOLAS JONAS:** _"THAT'S CRAZZZAAYYY!"_

x0x. Paramore ... MayerSwift 4EVER .x0x! ;♥


End file.
